The present invention relates to compressed gas-operated firearms and more particularly to repeating gas cylinder pistols with conveyer feed of bullets for shooting.
Known in the art are technical solutions of a repeating gas cylinder pistol shooting ball bullets: U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,875, Cl. 124-11, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,143, Cl. 124-11, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,527, Cl. 124-52, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,194, Cl. 124-11, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,152, Cl. 124-76, 1979; Patent EP 0,625,689, 1994; Patent RU 2,084,802, Cl. 6F41B Nov. 6, 1997. However, the reliability and shooting rate of these constructions are low.
The prior art most relevant to the present invention is a repeating gas cylinder pistol shooting ball bullets (Patent RU No. 2,118,781, Cl. F41B Nov. 6, 1998), comprising a pistol frame with a grip, a movable barrel with an opening for introducing bullets and with a load and a mainspring located thereon between the load and a slider base disposed in the frame at the end of the frame, a magazine, an insert disposed within the grip and the other end of the frame, with a gas supply passage inside the insert, a gas cylinder disposed with the help of a sleeve, a cover, a loop in a nut in the grip and communicated via a seal through a piercing needle of the gas cylinder with a passage for supplying a portion of gas to a chamber of a valve for supplying a portion of gas, a valve for supplying a portion of gas, disposed inside a body of the valve for supplying a portion of gas, and a body of the valve for supplying a portion of gas disposed inside the insert, a frame attached to the pistol frame and to the grip, a trigger secured by a rotation axle on the frame, a sear arm connected to a return spring secured on the frame, a lock, wherein the magazine with a lifting spring is disposed with the help of a shoe, a compression spring, a latch and a hold-down spring in the grip between the gas cylinder separated by the inner wall of the grip from the magazine, the insert and the frame under the movable barrel, and is tightly pressed to the body of the valve for supplying a portion of gas, the movable barrel is set on the valve for supplying a portion of gas, which has openings for supplying a portion of gas to the movable barrel from the chamber of the valve for supplying a portion of gas, which chamber through openings in the body of the valve for supplying a portion of gas is communicated to the gas supply passage, the spring of the valve for supplying a portion of gas is disposed between the insert and the sleeve of the valve for supplying a portion of gas, disposed on the valve for supplying a portion of gas, the seal of the valve for supplying a portion of gas is disposed between the sleeve of the valve for supplying a portion of gas and the openings for supplying gas to the movable barrel, the sear arm is disposed on an axle of an arm of the trigger, an attachment is disposed on the lower part of the load, the safety lock is disposed in a through opening made in the pistol frame perpendicular to the axis of the movable barrel under the attachment, a blocking element is disposed in a recess made in the frame under the safety lock, a magnet is disposed in the chamber of the valve for supplying a portion of gas on the sleeve of the valve for supplying a portion of gas, an anti-retainer disposed in the form of a projection on the frame inside the pistol frame.
In spite of a number of advantages, such as the possibility of shooting with the movable barrel of the pistol in any position, even in the direction of action of the Earth""s attraction force, and an increased shooting rate by combining the operations of winding the mainspring and introducing the ball bullet into the barrel only on pulling the trigger of the pistol, the above-described construction has a number of disadvantages: limitations to the shape and material of bullets, since the in the above-described construction it is possible to use only ball steel or steel-core bullets; shortened service life of the striker mechanism because of constant mechanical effect of the barrel on the valve at the moment of shooting; a small capacity of the magazine; a low reliability, because the process of feeding bullets to the shooting position is not controllable, the probability of a misfire being thus increased, and because a shot may be taken even in the absence of the magazine in the pistol grip.
The present invention is directed to the provision of a repeating gas cylinder pistol with such structural elements and connections therebetween, that would make it possible to increase substantially the reliability, to improve and broaden the functional potentialities, and to raise the performance characteristics of the pistol.
Said object is accomplished by the provision of a repeating compressed-gas operated pistol, comprising a hollow frame made integral with a grip and a trigger bow, a movable barrel with a bullet bore, a load and a mainspring disposed on the barrel, a valve installed in a gas chamber inside the pistol frame, between the rear inner wall of which and the valve a spring is installed, which insures returning of the valve to the closed state after a portion of gas has come from the gas chamber to the bullet bore of the barrel, a valve body whose lower part is disposed in a depression in the rear part of the pistol frame above a gas cylinder which is installed in a rear hollow interior of the grip and via a sleeve, a nut and an end seal is communicated with the valve body, and via a piercing needle, a filter and a passage in the frame insures coming of a portion of gas to the gas chamber, a magazine, installed in a front hollow interior separated from a rear hollow interior of the grip by a partition, a striker-and-trigger mechanism installed inside the pistol frame and on the trigger bow and interacting with the movable barrel and the magazine for supplying bullets and portions of gas from the gas cylinder to the bullet bore of the barrel, a mechanism for installing a gas cylinder disposed below the gas cylinder in a lower broadened part of the rear hollow interior of the grip, in the rear hollow interior of the pistol frame a support is located, whose rear wall contacts the front wall of the magazine, a part of the support extending above the pistol frame serving to bear the barrel movable along the support under the action of the striker-and-trigger mechanism, the magazine insures conveyer supply of bullets to the shooting line and is equipped with containers, each container accommodating one bullet and being installed so that the upper part of the magazine, extending above the pistol frame, is disposed between the barrel and the valve, and a bullet opening provided in the front wall of the magazine, through which the bullet enters the bullet bore of the barrel under the effect of a portion of gas, is disposed coaxially with the bullet bore, the valve and the container which occupies such position before each shot, a breech mechanism is installed on top of the hollow pistol frame.
The mechanism for installing a gas cylinder comprises a bracket installed with the help of pins in the lower broadened part of the rear hollow interior of the grip, a front wall being disposed under a partition and adjoining the magazine, the surface of the wall lying in one plane with the surface of the partition adjoining the magazine; a lever installed in the rear part of the bracket on an axle of rotation, a frame and a loop mounted on a turning axle in a front part of the bracket more proximate to the magazine, a hold-down member mounted on an axle of rotation on the frame on the side opposite the place of fastening the frame to the bracket, a tightening screw located in the central part of the loop. The tightening screw has a link with which the screw abuts against the bottom part of the gas cylinder when the frame is in the closed position, and which, as the screw is screwed into the loop through an opening, urges the gas cylinder till it is pressed to the piercing needle of the gas cylinder. The bracket has in the central part an opening through which the gas cylinder is installed in the rear hollow interior of the grip, when the frame is in the open position, a groove disposed in a rear wall and combined with the opening, in which groove the lever is disposed, there being provided a horizontal wall above the part of the groove which is nearer to a rear wall of the grip, in which horizontal wall from the side of the groove there is a depression, and side walls which have horizontal platforms disposed from below and lugs disposed from the side of the groove and abutting against supports provided on the inner side walls of the grip. The frame has two shoulders between which the loop is located, the shoulders being interconnected from one side by a member which is provided with a tooth which abuts against a support of the lever when the frame is in the closed position. The lever has an upper arm on the end of which a lug is located from above, which lug trough an opening in a rear wall is disposed on the level of the surface of the grip a lower arm on the end of which a support is located from below and a projection is located from above, onto which projection a return spring is set, the return spring abutting with its other end against a depression in the bracket, the return spring, when extended, retaining, owing to the support which grips the tooth, the frame in the closed position, and, with the return spring (156) contracted, when under the pressure of the shooter""s finger on the lug the lever turns on the axle, releasing the tooth from the support, the frame assumes its open position. The loop has shoulders which are lifted with respect to its central part towards the frame: a shoulder in the form of a horizontal platform and a cylindrical shoulder with an opening which is perpendicular to the axis of the screw and in which the turning axle is disposed. The hold-down member which closes from below the frame with the loop and the screw has a cam which extends above the flat part of the hold-down member, is mounted through the opening on the axle of rotation on the frame between its shoulders, and presses with its profiled side the shoulder of the loop when the hold-down member is in the closed position, a depression on the inner side to receive the link of the screw, angular supports disposed from the side of and symmetrically to the cam and, adjoining the platforms of the lugs, insures stopping the hold-down member in the open position; when an external side of the hold-down member is found at a certain distance from the tooth of the lower arm of the lever and does not affect it; edges disposed behind angular supports along the edges of the inner side of the hold-down member and adjoining the platforms of the bracket when the hold-down member is in the closed position; lugs located in the corners on the external side of the hold-down member, facing the magazine.
The load via a through longitudinal opening provided therein is set onto the barrel and is secured by pins through openings to the barrel owing to depressions disposed on the barrel perpendicular to the axis thereof, in which the pins (are partially received; in front of the longitudinal opening in the load a cylindrical depression is disposed; behind the longitudinal opening there is a rear space, from below along the edges of the load two longitudinal support limiters are disposed, movable along the support as the barrel moves longitudinally; from below on one of the limiters a projection is disposed with a pivot; between the limiters under the longitudinal opening which is separated by a partition there is a groove defined from the front by a projection and from the rear by an inclined wall, on whose end opposite the projection with the pivot there is a cutout; from below in the cylindrical depression in front of the projection a through groove is disposed. In the front part of the through groove perpendicular to the direction of travel of the load a pin is disposed, adapted to interact with an auto-sear and secured on the load through openings disposed in the support limiters.
The magazine made in the form of a prism has a flat cover which is rigidly secured to the magazine and at the same time is a rear wall of the magazine, which adjoins a partition in the grip; the magazine is closed from above by a horizontal shelf disposed in the upper part of the cover perpendicular to the surface thereof; the magazine is limited from below by a base; the magazine is provided with an oval passage to accommodate the containers with the bullets.
Onto the base of the magazine a shoe is set, on whose inner side facing the base there are two platforms disposed symmetrically at the edges thereof, which platforms lie down onto the lugs of the hold-down member and serve as a stop for the magazine after installing thereof in the grip. The shoe has an opening whereinto a head of a button is received under the pressure of a spring installed in a depression from below of the base of the magazine. The oval passage along which the containers move comprises two vertical, straight, parallel passages separated by a partition, a passage for supplying the loaded container for shooting and a passage for removing the empty container after shooting, interconnected from above and from below by semi-round passages. The width of the oval passage is equal to the outer diameter of the cylindrical part of the container and the length is such that the clearance between two containers standing one next to another is always smaller than the width of the platform of the finger, for the containers to move freely along the oval passage. In the upper part of the magazine under the horizontal shelf there is an opening in which a block is disposed, whose two lateral projections rest on the side shelves disposed inside an opening. From above in the block depressions are provided for springs which bias the block away from the horizontal shelf of the cover. From the side of the oval passage a wall of the block is concave, its radius of rounding being equal to the outer radius of the cylindrical part of the container for stable location of the container before the shot opposite the bullet opening in the front wall of the magazine coaxially with the valve and with the bullet bore. On an inner side of the upper part of the cover in a depression a part of a flat leaf spring is disposed, which through openings therein is secured by pins installed in the end face part of the partition and in depressions of the cover, the other part of the leaf spring being located in a cutout disposed in the cover under the depression, the upper end of the leaf spring lying on a bearing side of the horizontal shelf. On the inner side of the upper part of the cover above the place of junction of the passage for removing the empty container with the upper semi-round passage, there is disposed a semi-round depression which eliminates jamming of the containers. The container is a hollow cylinder having a barrel side disposed from the side of the barrel after locating the container in the magazine, and a valve side adjoining the inner side of the cover of the magazine, and face sides; on the inner side of the container longitudinal recesses are disposed and tail projections, located nearer to the valve side, which insure retention of the bullet inside the container after loading thereof. The bullets used for loading into the container are spherical or cylindrical or spindle-shaped and are made from iron or have an iron tip, or are made from a softer metal or plastic. Above the oval passage in the cover of the magazine for loading the containers with the bullets an opening is provided, whose width is smaller than the external diameter of the cylindrical part of the container, but larger than the diameter of the bullet. On the right side wall of the magazine there is a step which supports a bend of a rocker arm. On the left side wall of the magazine there is an oblong opening, whose width is smaller than the longitudinal size of the container, for moving the containers by the shooter""s finger when loading the magazine. On the front wall of the magazine a horizontal projection is disposed, with which the magazine abuts against a lower end face of the rear wall of the support; under the projection there is a depression for locating a head of a lock of the magazine; above the projection in the front wall there is a large opening for the finger above the passage for supplying the container to the shooting position and a small opening for the limiter above the passage for removing the empty container from the shooting position; above the bullet opening a cutout is provided to receive a lug, disposed above the opening in the rear wall of the upper rear projection of the support. The size and shape of the large opening and of the small opening coincide, respectively, with the opening for the finger and with the opening for the limiter, provided in the rear wall of the support, and are also disposed, respectively, one opposite the other after installing the magazine in the grip.
In the upper part of the body of the valve opposite the magazine a ring-shaped saddle is provided, inside which a hollow cylinder of the valve is located, the end face part of the cylinder enters the cutout in the upper part of the cover of the magazine and abuts against the flat leaf spring which limits from the front the travel of the valve with the cylinder, the valve installed coaxially with the bullet bore of the barrel and with a throttle opening in the leaf spring being in the closed state, when the spring is extended and the valve is pressed to the saddle or makes up a clearance with the saddle, when after a short-time action of the leaf spring on the cylinder of the valve the spring is compressed, for a portion of gas to come from the gas chamber to the cylinder of the valve. Between the saddle and the valve an annular cup is disposed, which precludes coming of a portion of gas to the cylinder when the valve is closed. Between the body of the valve and the saddle in an annular groove provided on the side of the saddle which adjoins the body a seal is disposed, which precludes gas leakage from the gas chamber.
The support has a base arranged in the hollow interior (of the pistol frame; from above the base, above the pistol frame there are disposed a rear projection next to the magazine and a front projection with a hollow cylinder disposed ahead of it; in the middle part of the base of the support a through vertical passage is located for accommodating a sear; in front in the base there is a depression for a rod; from above the base, between the depression for the rod and the through passage, there is a groove for an auto-sear; on the other side of the through passage in the base there is a through longitudinal groove for a trigger, the through longitudinal grove being combined with a depression disposed under the rear projection and in which a larger arm of the trigger, the finger and the limiter are located, disposed on different sides relative to the larger arm of the trigger; in the rear wall of the support there are a large opening for the finger and a small opening for the limiter. In the groove for the auto-sear, a lowering member made as a pin secured in the side walls of the base of the support is disposed perpendicular to the direction of movement of the barrel. The end face part of the hollow cylinder extends above a front wall of the breech block through an opening. In the front projection with the cylinder and in the rear projection openings are disposed, through which the barrel is installed in the support so that the load secured on the barrel is disposed behind the front projection, and in a rear space of the load the rear projection of the support is disposed, the openings in the projections serving as pilot holes when the barrel moves relative to the support. In the lower part of the rear projection from the side of the load there is a step for cutouts provided on support limiters of the load, the step fixing the rearmost position of the barrel when it moves toward the magazine. From the outside on the right side wall of the through groove for the trigger there is a cutout for the projection of the load. Along the left side wall of the through groove for the trigger there is a guiding projection which rises above the base and is adjacent to the inner side of the support limiter of the load, excluding transverse displacement of the load relative to the support and fixing the axle of the auto-sear against dropping out from the trigger. On a rear wall of the rear projection above the opening a lug is disposed.
The pistol has a buffer spring set onto the barrel and located between the inner wall of the rear space of the load and the front wall of the upper rear projection of the support and a mainspring set onto the barrel and installed between an inner wall in a cylindrical depression of the load and a wall of a depression provided in the rear part of the upper front projection of the support.
On inner side walls in the rear part of the breech block, cutouts are made from below, into which projections are installed, disposed on side walls of the body of the valve, when the breech block is set from above onto the pistol frame; the cutouts are connected with horizontal grooves disposed along inner side walls, in which horizontal grooves the projections are disposed, when the breech block, moving along the pistol frame, occupies the rearmost position and proves to be fit tightly onto the pistol frame; in the front wall of the breech block an opening is disposed for the cylinder of the support, and under it an opening for a rod is disposed; in the rear wall of the breech block a groove is disposed for accommodating a head of a hammer, this groove being defined from the front by a strap and abutting by its edge against a partition. The length of the horizontal grooves is greater than the distance between a front wall of the upper front projection of the support and an inner side of the front wall of the breech block.
The pistol has a rod which with its one end, having a cylindrical head whose diameter is greater than the cross-section of the rod, is installed in a depression provided in the base of the support under the upper front projection parallel to the axis of the cylinder, a return spring being located on the rod between the head and the inner side of the front wall of the breech block, the return spring being compressed when the breech block is installed on the pistol frame, the other end of the rod being disposed in a lower opening on the front wall of the breech block, ruling out casual jumping of the breech block off the pistol frame.
The pistol has two stops and two buttons with blocks, disposed on different sides of the base of the support, ruling out casual jumping of the breech block off the pistol frame. Each stop which comprises a plate with a projection in its middle part is disposed in a horizontal groove located under the lowering member in the front part of the base of the support parallel to the direction of movement of the barrel. The projection of the stop is disposed in a deep groove which limits the displacement of the stop in the horizontal groove under the action of a spring installed in the deep grove between its rear wall and the projection. A part of the stop is made with a longitudinal oval groove to limit dropping out of the spring from the deep groove. Each button is disposed inside the pistol frame, and a pilot projection on an outer side of the button through an opening in the pistol frame extends above its lateral side and can move vertically along this opening, the button with its side opposite the projection being able to move along a vertical groove disposed on the lateral side of the base of the support, as well as to move above a part of the horizontal groove, in front of the through passage for the sear. Each block is located on a spring in a depression disposed in a vertical groove in the side wall of the base under the horizontal groove; when a conical head of the block sinks in a lower depression provided on the inner side of the button, the button assumes its upper position, a depression provided in the upper part on the inner side of the button becomes disposed above the horizontal groove, blocking the movement of the stop, whereby stable position of the breech block on the pistol frame is fixed; when the conical head of the block sinks in an upper depression of the button, the button assumes its lower position, the depression becomes disposed opposite the horizontal groove and releases the stop for free movement.
The striker-and-trigger mechanism comprises a trigger mounted on an axle which through openings provided in a lower middle part of side walls of a groove of the support is secured on the pistol frame; an auto-sear disposed between the lowering member and the trigger under the barrel in the support; a sear installed in a through vertical passage of the support; a trigger bar located inside the pistol frame between the pistol frame and the support and interconnecting the load and the hammer which is installed in a depression provided in the rear part of the pistol frame in front of a partition separating the body of the valve from the depression, the hammer being mounted through openings in the hammer on an axle of rotation installed in openings provided in a lug and in a rounded lug, each of them being disposed on its respective internal partition which rule out transverse displacement of the hammer; a finger and a limiter disposed in a depression in the rear part of the support opposite each other on different sides of the trigger, opposite a large opening and a small opening respectively, disposed in a rear wall of the support. The hammer has a head for the shooter""s thumb, a lateral shoulder with a pivot at the end thereof, the lateral shoulder being located inside a groove defined by the internal partition and by the side wall of the pilot frame; a lower projection for interacting with a safety lock, a groove disposed below between the lateral shoulder and the lower projection for accommodating the rounded lug. The trigger bar through an opening is set with its one end onto the pivot of the hammer and through an opening it is set with its other end onto the pivot of the load, insuring the backward travel of the load with the barrel when the hammer is cocked or ruling out the travel of the load with the barrel when the hammer is blocked by the safety lock. The trigger has a triggering arm in the lower part thereof and two smaller arms in the form of a fork in the upper part thereof, the smaller arms terminating with a radius part interacting with an inclined wall of the groove of the load; a decoupling projection in front for interacting with the sear, and a larger L-shaped arm in the rear, which interacts with the finger and with the limiter. At the end of the larger arm in an opening an axle of rotation is located, on which lower parts of the finger and of the limiter are mounted. The auto-sear has a short arm which is disposed between the smaller arms of the trigger on an axle secured in the smaller arms and smoothly passes into a longer arm which terminates with a bevel which interacts with a lowering member and is disposed at an angle to a bearing side of a bolt camming lug which interacts with a pin of the load and is disposed from above of the longer arm, the auto-sear having a horizontal bearing platform between the bevel and the bearing side. The end part of the short arm of the auto-sear is connected by a pressing spring to the upper part of the larger arm of the trigger. The sear is made as a rectangular parallelepiped having a depression below, in which a spring is disposed, which abuts against the trigger bow inside the pistol frame; in the lower part on the side facing the trigger a projection is provided, whose end part through a lower slit in a separating partition which defines a through passage in the support, is located in a groove for the trigger; the projection adjoins with its upper inclined edge the decoupling projection of the trigger, the guide of the projection coinciding with the guide of the groove which is located in the upper part of the sear between two shoulders and in which a part of the longer arm of the auto-sear is disposed. With the trigger in normal position, when its cocking arm is not pressed by the shooter""s finger and the inclined edge of the projection does not adjoin the decoupling projection, the sear under the action of the spring is found in the uppermost position, presses on the load from below, the bearing platform of the auto-sear abuts against the pin of the load and blocks the movement of the barrel with the load, thus ruling out the possibility of a casual shot. The sear can move down along the through passage in the support under the pressure exerted by the decoupling projection of the trigger on the projection of the sear, when the cocking arm of the trigger is pressed by the shooter""s finger, the auto-sear under the action of the smaller arms of the trigger moving forward along the groove in the support, the mainspring becomes compressed, and the buffer spring becomes extended, since the barrel moves forward under the pressure exerted by the bearing side of the auto-sear on the pin of the load till the bearing side of the bolt camming lug gets loose from the pin of the load, whereafter a shot takes place, the sear assumes the lower-most position, the auto-sear is found below the pin and does not interfere with the load and the barrel moving backward. The finger has an inclined edge adjoining a lower edge of a large opening in a rear wall of the support, which hinders the turn of the finger relative to the trigger; on a lateral side of the finger, facing the trigger, there is a lateral projection, this lateral projection lying down on an inner side of the wall of the support, when the inclined edge ceases to adjoin the lower edge of the opening after the trigger is pulled; in the middle part of the inclined edge there is a step, next to which an opening is provided to receive a bent end of the return spring; the place of junction of an upper edge with the inclined edge terminates with a projection rounded from above and having a vertically arranged platform in the front part thereof. The return spring of the finger is secured with its other bent end on a pin installed in side walls in openings in the rear part of the support. The finger is able to turn relative to the trigger, when, as the trigger is pulled, the bearing side of the bolt camming lug of the auto-sear ceases to adjoin the pin of the load under the action of the lowering member on the bevel of the auto-sear; the rounded projection of the finger, abutting against the upper edge of the large opening in the rear wall of the support, comes out above the surface of the rear wall of the support and through the large opening in the front wall of the magazine enters a container with a bullet for supplying this container to the shooting position. The limiter has an inclined edge adjoining the lower edge of the small opening in the rear wall of the support, which hinders the turn of the finger relative to the trigger; on a lateral side of the finger, facing the trigger, there is a lateral projection, this lateral projection lying down on an inner side of the rear wall of the support, when the inclined edge ceases to adjoin the lower edge of the small opening after the trigger is pulled; in the middle part near the inclined edge an opening is provided to receive a bent end of the return spring; the place of junction of an upper edge with the inclined edge terminates with a projection rounded from above. The return spring of the limiter is secured with its other bent end on the same pin as the return spring of the finger. The limiter is able to turn with respect to the trigger through the same angle as the finger, when, as the trigger is pulled, the bearing side of the bolt camming lug of the auto-sear ceases to adjoin the pin of the load under the action of the lowering member on the bevel of the auto-sear, the rounded projection of the finger, abutting against the upper edge of the small opening in the rear wall of the support, comes out above the surface of the rear wall of the support and through the small opening in the front wall of the magazine enters an empty container for removing it from the shooting position after the shot.
The pistol has a safety lock, a lock and a detent for blocking the hammer to rule out a casual shot. The safety lock has a thumb piece with a ledge, which adjoins from the outside the surface of the pistol frame, a cylinder with a flat, disposed perpendicular to the surface of the thumb piece, a projection disposed between the ledge and the cylinder and having a groove made on the side opposite the place where depressions are located, perpendicular to the axis of symmetry of the cylinder, and a pivot disposed on an end face side of the cylinder, the projection and the cylinder being located in an opening in the pistol frame. The pivot is located in an opening disposed under a rounded lug in a partition separating a depression adapted to receive the hammer from a groove in which a lateral shoulder of the hammer is located. On the ledge opposite a detent two depressions are provided, a head of the detent being disposed in an upper depression, when the thumb piece is in the uppermost position, and the flat of the cylinder assumes a horizontal position and releases the projection of the hammer for it to be cocked or is disposed in the lower depression, when the thumb piece is in the lowermost position and the flat assumes an inclined position and blocks the hammer, ruling out a shot. The lock has an L-shaped projection in whose upper part there is an opening through which the lock is mounted on an axle of rotation of the hammer, when a lower part of the lock is disposed in a groove which is found between the partition that separates the depression adapted to receive the hammer and the wall of the pistol frame, a leg of the L-shaped projection being inserted into the groove and fixing the position of the safety lock in the pistol frame. The detent is installed in an opening of the pistol frame, and its conical head under the pressure of a spring located in an opening between a side wall of the body of the valve and the detent sinks in one of depressions on the ledge of the safety lock, fixing the position of the safety lock relative to the hammer.
The pistol has a latch and a lock for retaining the magazine in the grip. The latch has two flat cheeks, each of these cheeks having a configured front projection, a lower projection and a cross member which interconnects the upper parts of the cheeks and has a cutout from below for a spring of the latch; through openings in the cheeks the latch is mounted on an axle disposed in an opening in a narrowing of the trigger bow, the configured projections of the cheeks through openings in the body of the grip, disposed symmetrically relative to the trigger bow, are found on different sides of the narrowing of the trigger bow. Between the cross member of the latch and the inner wall of the body of the grip a spring is installed. The lock which is located between the cheeks of the latch and adjoins the cross member from the side opposite the front configured projections of the latch is made as a lever, whose lower part is made as an unlocking fork having two arms which through openings provided therein are mounted on an axle installed in an opening of a lug disposed between the arms of the lock on a projection disposed inside the body of the grip on the trigger bow; on the end of each arm from the outside there is a projection, arranged perpendicular to the lateral edge of the arm of the lock and adjoining a rear inclined edge of a lower projection of the lock; in the middle of the lock, on the side facing the latch, a depression is provided to receive a spring of the lock; in the upper part of the lock from the side of the magazine a head is disposed, which sinks in a depression on the front wall of the magazine (27), fixing the position of the magazine in the grip, when the front configured projections of the latch occupy the uppermost position and the cross member exerts pressure on the upper part of the lock or leaves the depression in the front wall of the magazine, releasing the magazine to move in the grip, when the front configured projections of the latch under the action of the shooter""s finger take the lower-most position and the rear inclined edges of the projections of the latch exert pressure on the projections of the lock. In the depression of the lock a spring is disposed, which abuts with its other end against a projection on the trigger bow.
The pistol has a rocker arm and a slide stop for retaining the breech block on the pistol frame. The slide stop through an opening disposed in the lower part thereof is mounted on an axle of the trigger inside the pistol frame and has in front an inflexion disposed in a cutout on the end face of the side wall of the pistol frame, with a bent away button disposed from the external lateral side of the pistol frame; under the inflexion an opening is provided for accommodating a carrier of the rocker arm; from below in the middle of the slide stop there is a projection, onto which a spring is set, whose other end is installed in a depression disposed inside the pistol frame so that it presses the slide stop to the breech block. The rocker arm has a short shoulder, wherein there is an opening through which the rocker arm is mounted on an axle in a groove of the pistol frame, and a long shoulder, whose end part is disposed in a groove in the pistol frame, and a bend disposed in the middle part thereof adjoins a step on the side wall of the magazine; on the end of the short shoulder of the rocker arm there is a carrier bent away in the same direction as the bend, the carrier entering an opening in the slide stop, the rocker arm being able to rotate on an axle within the opening till it abuts against the lower wall of the groove.